


Come Back Home

by VIP_Shadow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIP_Shadow/pseuds/VIP_Shadow





	1. Chapter 1

_No one really took the time to understand her._

_No one loved her._

_No one cared._

Those were the thoughts and words she placed on her last journal entry. 

 

That’s why her funeral made it sting for her daughter. 

Everyone claimed that she was so happy. 

She was so loving.

When in reality, she was still facing her thoughts that made her feel trapped and unmoved. 

She would stay up late and wait until her Mommy would fall asleep. 

She did that so she could call Rose, Conner, Virgil, Jason, Roy, Will, anyone. 

Hannah Grayson didn't cry when they held a funeral for her. 

A lot of people were crying. Especially Rose. 

Conner was holding onto her hand as she stared at the gravestone on the floor. 

Conner looked down at his adopted daughter and squeezed her hand.

Hannah looked up at him and he gave a small smile. 

 **Conner:** " _Are you ready to leave Haze?_ "

Haze nodded, " _Daddy I'm hungry_."

Conner nodded, " _Right. We should eat._ "

M'gann came up to them holding onto Mark, their son's hand, and the four of them headed inside the bioship. 

Mar'i ran to them and she told them that Kor'i allowed her to come with them. 

Conner nodded and she ran inside and sat next to her half-sister. 

Mar'i and Mark hugged onto Haze and told her that they love her. 

And that's when she finally teared up and started sobbing. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

** Past memories 1 **

Rose was walking around California and couldn’t believe she was sent back in 2001. Bart was on a mission to fix something and Rose was there to make sure he didn’t mess up. Rose had been hanging around the whole day until the sun came down. It was late and night and she walked around some park. Waiting for Impulse to hurry up so they can go home. But on her way to the walk, she saw a familiar face that she didn’t expect to run into. The little girl was on the swings and she was crying. Rose looked at her closely and saw a knife at her hand.

**Rose:** “ _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me_.”

Rose quickly ran to her and swore she never ran faster than before. Once she got to her, she took the knife and chucked it away, making the little girl looked up in surprise.

Rose looked at her in disbelief, **_“What on earth do you think you were doing?!_** ”

The little girl looked up at her with tears.

**Rose:** “ ** _What were you doing?!_** ”

She didn’t say anything but she only gave her an angry expression in return.

**Rose:** “ **Answer** _me, **Charice!** "_

**Charice:** “ ** _How do you know my name?!_** ”

**Rose:** “ _Because I’m your best friend_.”

**Charice:** “ _I don’t_ **know** _you! You’re not my friend! That was **mine**!_”

**Rose:** “ _What were you going to do with it?!_ ”

Charice just crossed her arms and Rose was trying to calm herself down. She then noticed that she had her backpack on and a teddy bear with her. She had on a jacket as well. Rose’s face softened. This was the time that she finally decided to run away for good.

Charice didn’t speak to her and Rose looked around and saw no one and Bart immediately came up to them.

**Bart:** “ _Done! Now we can go-_ “

He looked down at Charice’s younger self and gasped.

**Bart:** “ _Oh man..._ ”

Charice wiped her tears and glared at them, “L _eave me alone! Or I’ll tell Superboy, Batman,_ and _Robin!_ ”

Rose shook her head and remembered how one time Charice took her sword without her permission and trained, locking in the training room almost harming herself.

Rose kneeled down in front of her, “ _I know Superboy, Batman,_ and _Robin. What would you think they would say if they saw you with that knife? Do you think Superboy would be happy about that?_ ”

Charice shut her eyes and shook her head, sobbing.

**Charice:** “ _Superboy would get angry with me..._ ”

Bart also kneeled down in front of her, “ _That’s right. He would._ ”

Charice just cried and Rose pulled her into a hug. She thought, ‘ _When I get back to the present I’m going to seriously get you for this! You never told me you took a knife with you when you ran away!_ ’

**Rose:** “ _Where are you going_ sweety _?_ ”

Charice sniffled, “ _Robin’s House. I want to live with Robin. But_.. _I don’t... I don’t know how to get there_.”

**Bart:** “ _Why don’t we take you to Robin's house?_ ”

**Charice:** “ _You two... really know him? Superboy and Batman too?_ ”

Bart smiled, “ _Yeah we do._ ”

**Charice:** “ _Do you.... know their names?_ ”

Rose nodded, “ _We’re superheroes too._ ”

**Charice:** “ _But I’ve never seen you two before.._ ”

Rose dried her tears and Charice looked up to her still confused, “ _How do you know my name?_ ”

Rose smiled and kissed her forehead.

**Rose:** “ _I know everything about you sweetheart. For now, just know that I’m Rose_.”

Bart couldn’t help but smile, “ _You get like this with Lian back at home_.”

**Rose:** “ _Do you want us to take you to Robin’s?_ ”

Charice looked up at her with hope, “ _You can do that? I don’t have to go back home? I can go live with Kuya Jason?_ ”

Rose smiled, “ _Of course you can_.”

Bart then carried the small backpack and Rose bridal style as she carried Charice in her arms, securely hugging her. Within a flash, Charice found herself in front of the Manor. It started to rain and she cried some more, feeling relieved that she was there. She hugged Rose tightly and said thank you.

**Rose:** “ _Go inside now, but promise me you won’t tell them we brought you here or that you know_ us _okay? You have to keep it a secret._ ”

Charice looked up at he, not understanding. Bart gave her back the backpack and she held onto it.

**Bart:** “ _Go. I think Jason’s awake. You have to hurry, it’s raining hard. But remember, don’t tell anyone we took you here okay?_ ”

The rain was pouring down harder and the two urged her to go. She started to walk toward the door and once she reached it, she turned around and didn’t see them anymore. She proceeded to bang on the door and cried until Jason opened the door and gasped at the sight of her.

* * *

 

Back in the present, Rose and Bart, were back at the watchtower. Rose closed her eyes and cried. Bart placed a hand on her shoulder.

**Rose:** “ _She had a fucking knife in her hand. She was 5 years old._ **Damnit!** ”

She shook her head and ran to Zeta Beam to the Batcave before Bart could say anything. Nightwing looked over at Rose who arrived and went to her.

**Dick:** “ _Rose, hey.. hey what’s wrong?_ ”

He pulled her into a hug and she shook her head furiously.

**Dick:** “ _What happened?_ ”

Rose pulled away, “ _Where’s Chair?_ ”

“ _I’m right here!_ ” Charice came down the stairs and saw her best friend crying.

**Charice:** “ _Omg are you okay?_ ”

She went to her and Rose fully embraced her with a hug. Charice didn’t know what’s gotten into her but she hugged her until Rose calmed down. Rose took a good look at her after pulling away and shook her head. 22 years of this girl’s life and she was thankful that she was there in front of her. They went on so many adventures together and went through so much.

**Charice:** “ _Rose what’s wrong?_ ”

Rose shook her head, “ _Nothing. You know I Love You right?_ ”

Charice nodded, “ _I Love You too_.”

**Rose:** “ _I just... I don’t want to lose you... ever_.”

Rose pulled her into another hug and Charice just hugged back. She didn’t know why Rose was crying but she decided to just let it be as they both sat there quietly. Nightwing was also confused as he messaged Bart what happened on their mission. He knew about it earlier in the day. Bart immediately responded the reason and Dick looked at both of them, now wanting to hug Charice. He didn’t know about a knife, all he remembered back then was that she came to the Manor soaked. Ran away from home, but they had no idea how she got there by herself.

**Charice:** “ _Rose? Are you going to stay over tonight? Uncle Bruce said he missed you. We can hang here._ ”

Rose smiled and agreed. The two of them then held hands, got up and walked away from the cave up the stairs. Dick couldn’t help but cry also and shook his head. He couldn’t even imagine how or why Charice was able to get hold of the knife at a young age and didn’t know what intentions she had.


End file.
